Diferentes Ella de El
by Kate.Vulturi.Twilight.Love
Summary: 50 años después llego la carta que puede que cambie mi pida para siempre, lo que creía oculto saldrá a la luz, olvidándome de quien a sido mi compañero por mas de 50 años. Todo cambiara cuando mis ojos se topen con unos ojos rojos. unos ojos de un Volturi. (Muy mal resumen)


**La historia es una continuación de un one-shot de la perspectiva de Alec y este es de Renesmee.**

**Los personajes no son míos son de La fabulosa Meyer**

**Que disfruten C:**

_**DIFERENTES ELLA DE EL**_

El viaje había sido tedioso, estaba acostumbrada a viajar y me encanta, pero el motivo de este viaje hacia que se me revolviera el estomago.

Íbamos a Italia, principalmente a Volterra, con el fin de mostrarte a los Volturi el final de crecimiento y el desarrollo de mi don, mi madre estaba notoriamente preocupada, mi tío Jasper estaba concentrándose completamente en ella, para lograr tranquilizarla. Mi padre decidió sentarse a mi lado, leyendo un libro, se mostraba tranquilo, pero lo conocía bien, sabía que estaba preocupado, lo sabía porque lo conocía, era entendible su preocupación.

**_-Flash Back-_-**

Nos encontrábamos de visita en forks, mi abuelo Charlie estaba de cumpleaños, después de que alcanzara la apariencia de una niña de 12 años, decidimos mudarnos a diversas partes del país, hasta que llegamos a Alaska, cerca de nuestros primos Denalie.

—Cuídate pequeña, recuerda llamarme—Me dijo Mi abuelo Charlie, alzándose un poco para saludarme, a sus 95 años, se veía muy bien, aun que algo cansado.

Íbamos rumbo a nuestra casa en el bosque, a escondidas a decir verdad, ya que aun que han pasado 47 años de nuestra partida, mi abuelo prefería no arriesgarse.

Al llegar a la casa que se veía un poco deteriorada por el abandono, entramos y corrí hacia el baño, agg odiaba esto y aun mas odiaba las burlas que mis tíos Emmett y Jasper me hacían.

Luego de salir, me dirigí hacia la cocina donde se encontraba mi familia y mi amado Jacob, mi abuela Esme se encontraba cocinándonos algo que tenía un muy rico aroma.

— ¿Qué sucede? —Preguntar al mirar el rostro de todos, la mandíbula tensa de mi papa me asusto un poco.

—Debemos quedarnos al menos 2 semana aquí— Dijo mi Abuelo.

— ¿Por qué? Tengo examen de trigonometría, un informe de filosofía y una exposición de biología—Dije chillonamente y un poco enojada.

Mi madre se acerco y me abrazo besando mi cabeza.

—Alice a tenido una visión—Mire a mi madre sin entender, sabía que mi tía tenia visiones, mas de una vez había arruinado los planes de romanticismo que tenía mi Tío Jasper hacia ella— En unas dos semanas recibiremos una carta de los Volturi, aun no sabemos su contenido, solo sabemos que será enviada mañana a eso de las 12 de la mañana y no sabremos a la hora en que llegara.

Mi padre se acerco a nosotros para abrazarnos, Jacob se alejo solo un poco para darnos un poco de intimidad familiar.

—No sé cómo puedes estar enojada porque faltaras unas semanas a clases, es lo más aburrido y tedioso que puede haber —Dijo mi tío Emmett mirándome con una ceja alzada.

—Me gusta ir a clases, ya que me distraen y me alejan de tu chillona voz —Le saque la lengua a mi tío Emmett, dando como resultado que el también me sacara la lengua.

—Mientes, tu adoras mi voz de ángel caído —Rio mientras abrazaba a mi tía Rosalie—Cierto que mi voz es hermosa nena.

—Angelical y algo tediosa avécese —Le respondía mi tía rosalie a su marido.

—Tenemos que estar tranquilos, creo que la carta que nos mandara Aro es para saber sobre el crecimiento de Renesmee —Dijo mi abuelo abrazando a mi abuela.

—Creo lo mimo Carlisle, aun que en mi visión solo veía cuando enviaban la carta, creo que ese es el motivo—Añadió mi tía Alice, mientras mi tío Jasper la abrazaba por la cintura.

La preocupación empezó a ejercer en mí, como no preocuparme o asustarme, siendo que tendría que ver a esas indeseables personas. Sentí una relajación y mire a mi tío Jasper que me cerraba un ojo.

Debo decir que mi tío Jazz siempre andaba preocupándose acerca de mis estados de ánimos.

—Dejemos de hablar temas que se resolverán sin ningún problema, ahora Ness y Jacob a comer—Canturreo mi abuela Esme mientras nos servía un rico estofado y ensalada en la mesa en que se encontraba en la cocina.

—Creo que será mejor que nosotros también "comamos" —Dijo mi abuelo asiendo comillas—Necesitaremos mucha energía y la mente despejada para lo que se nos avecina.

Todos asintieron, mientras dejaban la cocina dirigiéndose al bosque, mis padres besaron mi cabeza, susurrándome que volverían en unas horas.

—Por favor no destruyan la casa —Canturreo mi tío Emmett mientras saltaba por la ventana de la cocina que daba al bosque.

Intente aventarle un vaso pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Me vengare —Le grite algo sonrosada y molesta. No me gustaba que bromaran o digieran cualquier cosa de mi vida sexual.

Después de unos 43 años de haber perdido mi virginidad junto con mi amando Jeck, aun me sentía incomoda hablando del tema.

Mire a mi hermoso prometido mientras se atragantaba con su plato.

—Esme cocina como los dioses —Dijo con la boca llena—Come amor, seguro te encantara —Me miro mientras comía.

Le hice caso y probé del delicioso plato que mi abuela nos había preparado.

Comí gustosa mi plato, evitando que Jeck se robara mi comida cuando acabo de comer del suyo.

—De verdad crees que esos chupasangre querrán solamente ver tu crecimiento —Jeck me miro mientras comía ensalada, un pedacito se le había atorado en el diente y reí por ello.

—Eso creo amor —Dije a la vez que intentaba sacarle lo que tenía atorado en el diente.

—Ojala sea eso —Murmuro a la vez que recogía nuestros plato y los dejaba en el lava loza—Ahora pequeña monstruo ven aquí — Me acerque gustosa contoneando mis caderas sensualmente.

Me rodeo la cintura con sus fuertes y velludos brazos, mientras besaba mi cuello. Como amaba a este hombre, me volvía loca con un solo beso.

Recorrí su espalda con mis manos mientras le quitaba la polera, a la vez que el acariciaba mis pechos con una manos y con la otra desbrochaba mi pantalones.

—Hazme tuya Jacob —Susurre extasiada.

—Ya eres mía, ahora te lo volveré a demostrar—Susurro posesivamente, mientras me recostaba en la mesa de la cocina.

Pasamos toda la tarde, noche y mañana demostrándonos nuestro amor mutuo.

En esas dos semanas que pasamos en Forks mientras esperábamos la indeseable carta. Recorrimos los lugares, visitamos a unos viejos amigos de Jeck en la Push y la tumba de su padre.

Me encontraba recostada en el sofá de la sala de estar, mientras Jeck acariciaba mi cabello, cuando mi tío Jasper entraba a la casa con una carta.

—Carlisle, ya llego —Casi grito mi tío Jasper, entregándole la carta a mi abuelo que apareció rápidamente en la sala.

La abrió lentamente y leyó, mi madre y mi padre se encontraban a mi lado, vi como el rostro de mi papá se cuadraba.

—Aro quiere que vayamos para cerciorarse de que el crecimiento de Renesmee se detuvo —Murmuro mi abuelo— Y demás quiere ver lo avanzado de su don y el don de Bella—Nos miro a todos—Estamos invitados para unos 4 días más.

—Aro no se detendrá hasta tenernos en su clan—Exclamo mi madre enojadísima, fulminando con la mirada a mi tío Jasper, podría asegurar que el estaba intentado ejercer su don en ella.

—No tenemos alternativa, iremos, no deseo que Aro nos haga una visita personal, Bella deberás mantener tu don al mínimo, fingiendo que aun no lo has desarrollado muy bien, pequeña muéstrale tal cual eres, intenta no ocultarle nada —Hablo mi abuelo mientras acariciaba mi cabello

Asentid algo asustada

— ¿Cuando partimos? —Exclamo Jacob, tomando mi mano.

—Jacob, no creo que sea lo mejor que nos acompañes, los Volturi lo tomaras como un insulto y no queremos eso, mientras más simple mejor —Murmuro mi padre, mirando a Jacob

—¡No me alejare de Renesmee, no me arriesgare de que algo le suceda! —Exclamo furioso Jacob.

—Nada le pasara Jacob, no queremos insultar a los Volturi, tu tan sola presencia nos podría llevar a una guerra, ya escapamos de una y no creo que de esta nos liberemos tan fácil —Dijo mi abuelo mientras lo miraba.

—Amor, lo que menos quiero es alejarme de ti en estos momentos, pero mi padre y abuelo tienen razón, es mejor no arriesgarse, te llamare al aterrizar y en cada momento —Lo mire acariciando su rostro, tranquilizándolo, el asintió lentamente, inseguro y a la vez enojado, deposite un suave beso en sus labios.

**_-Fin Flash Back-_**

—Por favor abrochar sus cinturones, aterrizaje en Roma Italia—Dijo una voz, saliendo de los parlantes, al lado de la señal de abrochar cinturones, abroche el mío.

—Emmett abróchate el cinturón ahora o no abra Hip-Hipeo —Susurro enojada mi tía Rosalia.

Reí por la costumbre de mi tío de no querer abrocharse el cinturón.

Al bajarnos y recuperar nuestras maletas, mi abuelo rento una van para dirigirnos a Volterra, nos quedaba un día y unas horas antes de reunirnos con los Volturi en su castillo, por lo que mi abuela decidió irnos en auto, para despejarnos y para que conociera un poco Italia.

Era hermosa, después de una pequeña detención en el coliseo y de comprar unas cosillas para mi amando prometido

Tome mi teléfono para llamar a Jeck, pero me soltó el buzón de voz, por lo que decidí mandarle un mensaje de texto

_Amor, ya llegamos a Roma, estamos turisteando un poco, ya que tenemos tiempo de sobra, te compre unos recuerditos hermosos. Ya deseo estar a tu lado, Tuya Renesmee._

Volvimos a dirigir hacia Volterra, en cada pequeño pueblo, nos detuvimos para turistear un poco y para que fuera a atender mis necesidades tan indeseables.

A la velocidad que manejaba mi tío Emmett no nos importaba el tiempo.

Cuando visualicé Volterra, inmediatamente me puse nerviosa, agradecía muchísimo que mi tío Jasper estuviera sentado atrás mío, y tan cerca para calmarme.

—Son las 11:30 AM—Susurro mi tía Alice— A las 12 tenemos que entrar al castillos.

Todos asentimos, en menos de 30 minutos vería a los seres más indeseables que podría haber conocido, recordaba perfectamente cuando nos reunimos con ellos en el claro hace unos 45 – 50 años, al suspirar por los recuerdos indeseados, unos llamativos ojos rojo me llamaron la atención, intente recordar de quienes seria dueños, una piel blanca y delicada como la porcelana, unos labios algo gruesos y rojos, un cabello negro, era realmente hermoso, vestía las ropas y el collar de los Volturi y me estremecí, mi padre me miro y le toque la mano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, para preguntarle quien era el.

Mi padre suspiro y tecleo en su teléfono.

—Se llama Alec— Decía el texto, mi padre me miro y me encogí de hombros.

Al recordar completamente su rostro, mi corazón comienzo a latir con más fuerza, rápidamente, me sentía nerviosa, ansiosa por volver a ver esos ojos que tanto me llamaban la atención.

—Tranquila pequeña, nada malo te pasara —Me susurro mi madre mientras acariciaba mi brazo.

—Tranquila Nees, no te darás cuenta y ya estaremos de compras de nuevo — Me sonrió mi tía Alice, me gire para sonreírle, mire a mi tío Jasper que me estaba mirando con una ceja alzada

Me di rápidamente la vuelta y me acomode en mi sitio, mi padre y mi tío se miraron extrañados

¿¡Porque me sentía ansiosa y nerviosa por volver a ver al dueño de esos ojos!? ¿¡ Porque, siendo que ahora me recordaba de ellos y antes no!?

Recordé, que después de ese día, pensaba en cada momento en el dueño de esos ojos, y dibujaba su rostro, pero lo que me cautivaba aun mas eran esos ojos, esos ojos sedientos de sangre, pero a la vez llenos de emociones como también vacios.

Después de los años y con la ayuda de mi hermoso prometido fui olvidando eso ojos y esas facciones que tanto me llamaban la atención y me cautivaban, ni siquiera recordaba donde estaban los cuadernillos con mis dibujos.

Al bajarnos de la Van, mire el gigante castillo que se encontraba delante de mi, me estremeci por lo frívolo que era, sentí mi teléfono vibro y lo tome de inmediatamente, sonreí al leer quien era.

—Hola guapo —Susurre.

—Hola preciosa, ¿Cómo llegaron? ¿Dónde están? —Hablo rápidamente mi prometido.

—Llegamos bien, turisteamos un poco y estamos a punto de entrar al castillo, amor, apagare en teléfono, cuándo salgamos te llamare de inmediato —Susurre a mi Jeck.

—Bueno preciosa, me llamas. Te amo—Al decir eso me tiraba mucho besos, reí por ello.

—Yo a ti Jeck, nos vemos —Y sin más colgué.

—Vamos princesa—Dijo mi padre abrazándome.

Entramos al castillo, dejándome a mí al medio del grupo.

Fuimos recibidos por una humana que supuse que era la recepcionista.

—Buenas Tardes, ¿Ustedes son el Clan Cullen? —Pregunto en italiano, a lo que entendí, ya que mi abuelo Carlisle me enseño cuando era pequeña.

—Si señorita, Somos la Familia Cullen —Respondió mi abuelo en in perfecto Italiano.

—Lo están esperando —Al decir esto la recepcionista, un ascensor lateral se abrió y aparecieron dos hombres con mirada fría, uno era muy muy alto, con cabellos negros como el carbón, con facciones casi cuadradas, el otro era una cabeza más baja que su compañero, tenía el cabello rubio como el sol, una mirada fría y calculadora.

—Felix, Demetri —Dijo mi abuelo mirando.

—Carlisle, adelante —Al decir esto el más alto, se hicieron a un lado dejándonos pasar en el ascensor.

Caminamos hacia el amplio ascensor, mi madre se posiciono a mi lado, y mi padre no soltaba mi brazo, mi tía Alice y mi tío Jass se posicionaron detrás de mí y mi tía Ross y tío Emm se pusieron delante de mí, mi abuelo y abuelo estaban al lado de los que supuse que eran los guardias de los Volturi.

Sentí que el ascensor bajaba, al abrirse sonó un tinck, caminamos fuera del ascensor, sin desaser la formación que teníamos en el ascensor, caminamos por un pasillo, con una acolchada alfombra roja, iluminados por unos faroles que imitaban antorchas de fuego, tenía una decoración en mármol o piedra con relieves, muy hermoso pero a la vez muy frio, caminamos unos segundos por el lúgubre pasillo.

Nos acercamos a una gigante puerta de mármol con unos relieves, ante de llegar a ella, la puerta se abrió en dos, dejándome ver a tres hombres sentados en unas gigantes sillas, uno de los costados de ellos se encontraban dos personas, de la misma altura, estaban muy juntos y no nos estaban mirando, como si les diera asco mirarnos.

—Carlisle, que hermoso que nos hayan visitado —Dijo a lo que supuse que era Aro, levantándose y caminando hacia nosotros asiendo un gesto levantando las manos.

—Aro, recibimos tu carta, ese es el motivo de nuestra rápida visita —Respondió mi abuelo.

—Oh la carta, verdad —Susurro Aro asiéndose el desentendido.

Estaba mirando hacia el piso cuando me sentí muy observada, levante la mirada y busque a quien me estaba mirando. Hasta que mis ojos, se encontraron con unos hermosos, frio y a la vez cálidos y expresivos ojo rojos.

Sentí mi pulso acelerarse cuando nuestras miradas se conectaron.

_Alec_

**Bueno lo tena escrito más largo perO decidí dejarlo hasta aquí, al igual que el otro shot.**

**Si quieren q suba más sobre la historia, díganme a través de los RV**

**Por cierto estoy escribiendo una historia sobre que Edward es un chico malo y Bella una chica cerebrito a la q la molestan. Si alguien le gustaría ayudarme estoy abierta a toda ayuda c}:**

**Perdón**** la falta de ortografías **

**Besos, Cuídense. **


End file.
